No More
by readingisdabest
Summary: got every body that i need, so thank you
1. Oc's needed

OC's for my story

Ok so I'm restarting a story, and I'm gonna need some OC's so... This is what I came up with, and for not updating my other stories... Well I have this major writers block and I forgot to tell people it's on hold. Anyway if you want to be an OC, the fill out this form and PM me :)

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Ethnicity:

Genetic mutation:

Personality:

Powers:

Hobbies:

Crushes:

Sexuality:

History:

So that's all for now, fill out this form and I'll get on started


	2. oc's ready so far

Ok so here are the oc's I have so far, oh and by the way people I need a boy oc or two so come on and send them in

Readingisdabest/Me

Name: Emma

Age: 12

Appearance: Jet-black shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes that almost look black(in human form), Bright hazel eyes, Grey wolf ears Snow leopard tail, and cat teeth, retractible cat claws (in Semi-animal, Semi-Human form), any eye-color (depending on what animal she turns into)

Ethnicity: African American

Genetic mutation: 5% black cat, 2% snow leopard,Grey wolf

Personality: sweet, sarcastic, bipolar, and random. Although she is mean and/or considerate when she needs and or wants to be. She also likes to think of torture ways or ways to kill people *cough, scientist, cough*

Powers: She can shapeshift into anyone or anything (rocks, books, people, butterfly, ect.)

Hobbies: reading, running, hunting, using GLITTER and making SPARKLES!

Crushes: IGGY! (blind pyro's are Sooooo Attractive!), and Nudge

Sexuality: Bisexual (I wanted something different from what I am, because I never put my OC's on anything besides straight)

History: her mother was raped at the age of 14, then she was born when her mother decided that she didn't want the baby she gave her to a trusted friend, but unknown to her mother that friend worked for the school, as far as she knows she was born in the school

tomgirl1313

Name: Anastasia (anna-stay-ja)

Appearance she has aqua eyes that have slits like a cat, button nose, and a mouth that naturally turns up at the ends, dirty blonde hair with aqua tips, perfect curves but is tiny not midget like but smaller than regular people probably only 4' 11" she has small feet and gazelle like legs, she has muscle but not completely noticeable and has a somewhat innocent look if she pulls off the right face

Age: she's 13 years old

Personality: wears the right clothes but she has a deadly personality she's a bit bipolar, she likes to help people pick out clothes and is a fashionista but is also not afraid to get dirty, she has a lot of common sense but is not very smart in other subjects, loves to doodle and take pictures of scenes, bit also has a dark side.  
Crushes:She likes Iggy a bit.

History: Doesn't know who her parents are but knows she has a brother (your choice if she knows where he is or not, also if there twins) and her history is bad because she got all the bad tests but only physically.

Mutation: shes part bird like the rest of the flock (2%) but also part fox (2%), she has wings fox ears and tale that are all black but her wings have neon yellow that the black fades into halfway

Cloths: she likes to wear colored skinny jeans and knee high converse that are black and white she loves all colors and likes to wear shirts with weird sayings like 'i did it for the cookies' and random things like that, in the summer jean shorts and colorful speghetti strap tank tops,

Powers: her powers are control the dark know everything about anything associated with music (loves all types of music) reads emotions and can change appearance.

Gender:is a girl

Sexuality: likes guys

Ethnicity: German

-

Midnight-Rose4563

NAME: Snow  
Age: 16  
Enthicty: British, mute  
Apperance: white blonde hair that reaches her waist, with dark blue and light blue tips on bangs and underneth, catlike shaped eyes, Sky, pale blue color.  
Mutant: Simase6% Snowshoe6% human 88%  
personality: even though she can't talk, she is a great freind and shoulder to cry on and is always there when you need her, very open with her emotions around family and Freinds. Shy and major cat lover and a vegitarien.  
Powers: Controls the cold freeze objects. Super fast and hyper senses. CAN understand and talk to animal's (in the language the animal is talking, animal language). Can transform into a house cat or wild cat(when a wild cat she tends to be a leopard or snow leopard. Perfect aim, night visible, claws when needed and high tolarnce in extreme weather. Mimicry (- when she truly needs it) and can she the Future.  
Hobbies: Drawling, painting, reading, stirring, running, bodies games, dancing and volleyball.  
Crushes: chase crawford,iggy,fang(who dosent?)and dylan( yes he is stupid but he is kinda cute.).

Sexuality:Strait

History:born without a voice that never came back,mom and dad died whe she was by the school at six,escaped when she was eight.A young weathy married couple took her in when they coudnt bare anymore son,tristen is a year older than him,(fang with more emotions and gren eyes,short hair.  
She made her name from the snowflake neclace she was given before her birthparents hates big dogs,loud nosies,bright lights and swimming.  
Ill make an oufit for her on polyvore and post the link on my profile so you can see it.  
If im missing a nyrhing let me know,bye!

Guest  
Name: Haley Steele

Age: 13

Appearance: brown/ black hair that is parted to the right and is always in a ponytail, light brown eyes that turn orange in the sunlight, not tall, but not like super short,

Ethnicity: Asain

Genetic mutation: 3% FOX 97% human

Personality: fun loving, funny, confusing, smart but in a way when she explains its confusing but shes like a genuis, if you get her mad she gets like really pissed (easy to tick her off)

Powers: etremely fast, incredible at improvising, quick thinker

Hobbies: thinking about what it would be like to be normal

Crushes: Nobody... yet

Sexuality: female

History: Her mom and Dad died in a car accident when she was a baby. she hates to talk about though- touchy subject. She went to live with her Aunt- Anna Walker who sent Haley to the school at 3 months of age. The school put 2%fox into her and you can make up how she got out of the school...

Sent from my iPod


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Eriwyn

Age:16

Appearance: Eriwyn has pure whit ehair that is curly and goes down to her shoulders. Her eyes are grey and she is very pale. She has fangs like a snow leopard that don't stick out of her mouth.

Ethnicity:American

Genetic mutation: 5% snow leopard and 95%human  
Personality: Eriwyn is stubborn and sarcastic. She will not be push around and does what she wants. She doesn't like to follow orders and will fight anyone who tries to make her do something. She likes to use big words to confuse people and reads books learn more big words so shes smart too.  
Powers: she has a bunch of cat qualities. She sleeps a lot and is very agile and light on her feet. She can also jump high.  
hobbies: sleeping, reading  
crushes: none but you can pair her with someone  
Sexuality: straight  
history: She lived in the school as long as she could remember and hated it. She decided that she needed to escape and she got her chance one day when a small man tried to get out of her cage. She was then on the run ever since. wavy


End file.
